Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are commonly used to monitor and track a variety of goods. In particular, RFID tags may be secured to and/or formed directly within (e.g., molded within) an object or a storage container. These RFID tags are then programmed with information relating to the object and/or the substance contained within the storage container. The RFID tags may then be scanned during storage and/or transport to obtain the product details.
For valuable products/objects, some individuals may have an incentive to tamper with and/or switch the RFID tag with an RFID tag from another object/container. For example, in the context of blood products, if one bottle of blood product is marked as HIV+ (and therefore is unusable), and another container of acceptable blood product breaks, an individual may be tempted to switch the RFID tag of the broken bottle of blood product with the RFID tag on the bottle marked as HIV+. As one would expect, this would create a significant health risk to a patient receiving the HIV+ blood product.